THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEART
by jack3160
Summary: Naruto abandoned as a new born child was adopted by the four goddesses and now their son and nephew. Training to be the savior of the world Naruto will face any and every challenge thrown at him including facing his biological family. A betrayal can push someone to the limit. A NaruSaku story. Sasuke Bashing. Some lemons later on. A little Bleach crossover as well.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEARTS

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING- ABANDONED

Everyone in this world has or had suffered great pain in their lives. Some from the deaths of loved ones till the point of committing suicide or murdering those who cause you that very pain, some unable to protect the ones they love and some from emotional wreckage or becoming mentally unstable. But the one of the greatest pain in the world is the pain of being abandoned by your own family. The pain of your own family leaving you to fend for yourself against the wolves that seek your blood and death. Never knowing the love of a mother or the protective sense of a father or a caring sole of a sibling. That is what happens when a family abandons you.

All this happened the night he and his siblings were born. October 10 was a night that was meant for joy and happiness but instead it was a day of grief and pain. On this a young married couple were waiting for their first ever children to be born. They were Minato Namikaze also known as the Yellow Flash of the Leaf and the Yondaime aka Fourth Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) and Kushina Uzumaki aka The Red Hot Blooded Habanero. She was also the second Jinchuuriki or human sacrifice or container of Kyuubi no Kitsune aka The Nine Tailed Demon Fox after her great grandmother the first jinchuuriki Lady Mito Uzumaki the wife of Shodaime aka First Hokage Hashirama Senju.

You see when both Minato and Kushina are masters in Fuinjustu or the Sealing arts and with Kushina being the vessel of the kyuubi they had to insure the safety of both Kushina and village because doing so will insure the seal that keeps the nine tails in check. But there is one weak point the seal when a female jinchuuriki is about to give birth the seal that holds the kyuubi will be weakened due to the necessary charka being converted to the going baby in order for the baby to grow strong and healthy. In a cave in the outskirts of the village where Lady Mito gave birth when she was still a jinchuuriki.

After giving birth to Naruto and Tsubaki Uzumaki Namikaze, Minato and Kushina were attacked by a masked figure wearing a cloaked hoddie who claims to be none other than Madara Uchiha. Madara had killed the 6 ANBU, the nurse in charge Biwako Sarutobi wife of the Third Hokage and her assistant Tajiri. He then had taken Naruto as a hostage and threatened to kill him if he did not surrender Kushina over to him. As Minato began stepped away slowly from Kushina, Madara threw a crying Naruto into the air with a kunai in his hand ready to stab the baby.

Minato flashes over to save to his son but realized that Madara had placed paper bombs on Naruto's cloth. Discarding the cloth he flashed to Tsubaki then to the safe house where they were placed on a bed to be safe. Minato quickly placed them on the bed and flashed to Kushina's location before thing get out of hand. The masked Madara had restrained Kushina to ensure she does not escape. The minute she was restrained Madara ripped the Nine Tails out of Kushina and then cast a powerful genjutsu over the Nine Tails gaining full control over the massive Tailed Beast.

With the Fox now under his complete control there will no stopping from destroying the Leaf Village. He then noticed that Kushina was still alive after having the fox ripped out of her. He ordered the giant fox to kill her but in the last second Minato was able to flash to Kushina's location and save her from certain death. Minato gave both Madara and Nine Tails a deathly glare that would send chills down anyone spine. But due to the condition Kushina was in Minato quickly flashed to their safe house and gently placed her beside Naruto and Tsubaki. Minato was happy that his family was safe. But then he clenched his fist for he had vow Madara to make pay for what he did to his wife and newborn son. He quickly put on his Jounin vest and Hokage cloak before promising Kushina that he will return shortly before flashing to battle site. Kushina thanked him for saving her and their newborn babies; she also wished him good luck.

Madara had already unleashed the Nine Tails upon the village lives were taken, building were burning and destroyed and the ninjas were trying to fend off the massive tailed beast. Even the Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage along with his summon and friend Enma the Monkey King were having trouble fending off the Nine Tails. Minato arrived on top of the Hokage Monument. When it saw him, the beast launched a massive Tailed Beast Bomb at Minato only for Minato to teleport it outside of the village. He was then engaged by Madara Uchiha in a battle. Madara had the ability go through solid object. It was a tough battle but Minato was able to trick him with his special Hiashin no Justu aka The Flying Thunder God kunai and a Rasengan aka the Spiraling Sphere.

In the end Minato had won and the genjustu that controlled the Nine Tails was broken. But Madara escaped before Minato could capture him, he quickly flashed to the battle site where the fox was still causing havoc and mass destruction. Minato gathered enough of his chakra and teleported the Nine Tails to the outskirts of the village where he brought Kushina and a sleeping Naruto. Minato quickly placed a barrier around them to ensure the fox does not escape or outside interference. The only to defeat the Nine Tails was to reseal it again. Kushina suggested that the fox should be sealed back inside her as she used her chakra chains to hold down the giant fox. But Minato decided that the fox will be sealed inside Naruto because he knew Tsubaki's body won't be able to handle the Nine Tails power.

Kushina protested against her husband for wanting to make their son becoming a jinchuuriki. Both Minato and Kushina knew the life of a jinchuuriki was an unpleasant one, how Demon Hosts were treated like the demon itself and such. They are hated for harboring a demon believing that it may have corrupted the host and will corrupt others as well. Kushina suggested to seal the fox back into her and die with it. Minato protested against that saying that Naruto would be more suited because a newly born child with undeveloped chakra coils can help sustain the fox's chakra and believes that Naruto will be able to master and control the Nine Tails chakra. In the end Kushina agreed to help seal the Nine Tails into Naruto. Minato used the Forbidden Justu: Reaper Death Seal to summon the Shimigami or Death God to seal the Nine Tails away but the users' soul will be taken by the Death God.

The Death God stabbed the Nine Tails with its sword and absorbed half of the Nine Tails power and sealed the rest into Naruto. Minato summoned Gamahiru and handed him the formula and key for the justu and told him to deliver it to his sensei the Toad Sage, a seal master and one of the legendary Sannin or Trio Jiraiya, he then used the Eight Trigram Seal to enforce the seal preventing the Nine Tails from escaping and allowing Naruto gain control over the fox's chakra. The seal was complete but to Minato was not dead; he looked the Death God who told him that he was allowed to live before disappearing.

Suddenly the Nine Tails chakra started to take over as Minato had dropped the barrier. It took the form of a fox before erupting then returning back to normal. Before Minato could check an ANBU had informed him and Lord Sarutobi that the council has required their presence immediately before he shunshin or Body Flicker. Minato walked over to Naruto to check the seal but could not find his sons soul anywhere, he checked again still no sign, he started to worry. He feared the fox has taken over his son. Even Kushina and

Sarutobi were deeply worried of the situation at hand, if the fox has taken over then it's all but lost. When they arrived at the Hokage Tower the council had already been gathered. Minato had explained the situation to the council members and the attack of the fox to making Naruto its vessel. When he finished some of the council demanded his death while other suggested in making him loyal to the village.

Danzo Shimura, one of the village elders wanted to turn the boy into a living weapon. In the end, Minato decided to down a law that no one is to speak of this and to reveal Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki to the younger generation or anyone else and the penalty is death. When the meeting ended, even though it pains Minato and Kushina to do this they decided it would be best to place Naruto in an orphanage. It was last time Minato and Kushina saw their baby boy as they heard his cries and walked away thinking that the Nine Tails has taken over their son but that was never true and they will realized their mistake when it's too late.


	2. Chapter 2MAY MY PAIN BE REALIZED

THE PAIN THAT ENDURES OUR HEARTS

CHAPTER TWO: MAY MY PAIN BE REALIZED

It's been five years since Madara Uchiha had tried to destroy the Leaf Village by using the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Many shinobi and civilians lost their lives in the attack. Houses were destroyed, streets were filled with dead corpses and a lot of children were made orphans. When Minato announced that he had sealed the Nine Tails within Naruto the civilian and most of the shinobi were calling for his death. But Minato declined their wishes and protests informing them he had passed down a law saying that no one is allowed to reveal Naruto's status as a jinchuuriki to the younger generation and is punishable thru execution. Naruto was then placed in an orphanage and as took one last look at his son with tears running down his cheek Minato had left the orphanage. For the first three years of his life in the orphanage, Naruto has been treated like shit. He rarely got to play with the others; he always gets yelled at or beaten by the people in charge of the orphanage. He sometimes gets locked up in room for even smallest mistakes or even blamed for something he did not do. He even receives little food from them. After three years the decided to kick him out one night. They grabbed him by the arm and hair and flung him out the door. Naruto was on the ground crying. He had picked himself up and dusted himself while still having tears running down his eyes.

"Why? Why are you kicking me out? I've done nothing wrong. Why am I always treated so badly?" Cried Naruto.

"You're old enough to fend for yourself Demon. We only took care because we took pity even that was more than enough for you now get out of here. We had never wanted you in the first place. Now get out of here because we never want to see you here again." Bellowed the orphanage matriarch as she slammed the door shut. After that moment Naruto's life became a living hell. For two years he had been living in a cardboard box, eating out of garbage cans, his clothes were torn apart, sometimes living in the alleys in the wood at the outskirts of the village but most of all he would receive beating from almost everyone in the village. Naruto had been beaten to an inch of his life more times than any ninja in the village. He had been beaten, hanged, shunned, stabbed, poisoned, and burned alive, droned, betrayed, used for personal gains, molest, raped, and experimented on with new Jutsus, Clan Jutsus and many more. Even though the young blonde haired whisked marked boy felt fear, anger and hatred towards the people who have wrong him.

Deep down inside of him, he knew that there had to something must have been definitely wrong. He had done nothing wrong to be hated like this yet he is able to forgive them for what they have done to him except a few who have betrayed him and his trust. Each day the villagers would try to make his making his life as miserable as possible. One night while trying to find some food thru some garbage cans Naruto noticed a few people started gathering near the alley. Realizing it was Naruto hunt he quickly started to slip away and quietly as possible. After 10 minutes he had managed to slip away. Unfortunately, he was spotted by a member of the Hyuga Clan. Realizing that he had been spotted Naruto quickly made a run for it. But he made a wrong turn and had ended up in a dead end. He will lose sight of him. But unfortunately for Naruto, the angry mob of people had a Hyuga and their so-called doujutsu or visual prowess the Byakugan or White Eye that gives the user near 360', long range vision and able to see thru inanimate objects and other people's chakra network allowing them to pinpoint their opponents' no matter where they are. When the Hyuga spotted Naruto, he had a smug look on his face. He then called the angry mob of villagers informing them of Naruto's whereabouts.

They were all grinning, ready to take their so-called revenge on the 'Demon' that killed their loved ones. But they had no idea how wrong they were. One of the men slowly went over to where Naruto was hiding who was shaking in both fear for his life and freezing cold air of the night. He kicked the trash cans aside revealing a cowering and defenseless 5 year old boy whose height was 3'ft6 with spiky blonde hair; sun kissed tan skin, sapphire blue eyes and three whiskers like birth marks on each cheek. His clothes were torn and had holes in it. He looked skinny due to the lack of food he had eaten. He could see that he was going to be beaten to an inch of his life. As the chuunin yanked Naruto by the hair and harshly flung him into the wall and then onto the floor. Naruto was bleeding; blood was dripping his forehead, knees, elbows and the back of his head. He cried for help but no one came to his aid. The mob just laughed at the poor boy's misery thinking that 'this is what you deserve monster' or 'let's make him suffer some more.' Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes, the pains he was suffering right there was unbearable. Before the mob could begin their torture and getting their so called revenge on the demon that attacked their village and killed their loved ones.

In the Naruto's mindscape.

Kurama aka The Nine Tailed Demon Fox had been watching thru the eyes and memories of the young container who had and currently is viciously being attacked for something he did not do or for something he knew nothing about. The fox could do nothing but watch as its vessel is tortured on daily basis.

"Poor kit. Because of me you have to suffer this horrible fate. DAMM YOU MADARA UCHIHA. WHEN I FIND YOU, I WILL RIP TO SHEARDS FOR MAKING THIS KIT'S LIFE A LIVING HELL. I SWEAR I WILL PERSONALLY SEND YOU TO THE DEEPEST DEPTS OF HELL. YOU HEAR ME MADARA. I'M COMING FOR YOU." Kurama yelled making sure to get its revenge on the red eyed freak and his entire kin hoping to strike fear to the foul that caused all this.

Outside the mind where Naruto was attacked

As they slowly walked over to the young blonde and yanked him up by the hair. There was still blood coming out of his head and other body parts. Before they could continue their assault on him, they hear a voice.

"Why? Why do keep doing this to me? I've done nothing wrong. I didn't do anything to deserve this pain and misery. Why do continue to do this to me? I have never hurt anyone." asked Naruto in a very low voice that can barely be heard. The chuunin looked at Naruto and grinning. He yanked Naruto up by the hair and looked into the boy's eyes there was practically no soul in them. He knew they had finally broken him.

"You want to know why we do this to you. Why you're beaten like you are? Because you're a Demon. You killed our loved ones, families and even unborn children. That's probably the reason why you parents left you. You attacked and nearly destroyed our village years ago and now we will now have our revenge. Perish in HELL. NOW DIE DEMON SCUM. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed the insane chuunin as he and the angry mob began their so called revenge assault on the defenseless poor boy who kept crying for help only to be heard by deaf ears. A few ANBU soon joined in the assault on the boy. Finally before leaving an ANBU launched a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu at the unconscious Naruto. The pain was unbearable.

Naruto had a feeling that he was going to die. 'I guess this is it then. Mommy, daddy, I can finally be with you like I always wanted and now I can. Kami please let me see my parents. Please wait for me. I'm coming.' Thought Naruto as he fades into darkness. His eyes closing slowly, seeing the last bit of light before being consumed by blackness of the dark.

SOMEWHERE IN HEAVEN, THE REALM OF THE GODS

Hiruka Tendo or Kami the Goddess of life, light, heaven and the creator of all. She was 5' ft 6 in her 20's, had dark blonde reaching down to her knees, slightly pale skin and breathe taking Ocean Blue like eyes. She had a medium D-cup breasts and a body that would make any women jealous and turn any men into a pervert. She wore a stunning traditional white kimono with sky blue linings and a symbol at the back that says 'Light'. She had just witnessed what had happened to Naruto and she was disgusted by the actions of those idiot villagers. To do something like this to an innocent and defenseless child was downright unforgiveable. She felt disgusted by what they have done to Naruto.

"Hikari." Hiruka/Kami summoned. A female angle around 17 had arrived. She was wearing a silky pearl white dress that reached down to her lower knees. She has brown eyes, a heart shaped face, dark raven like color hair until her waist and an hourglass shaped body. She also has to beautiful white featured wings.

"Please summon my sisters Yami, Shimigami, and Tsukuyomi for me and please go to the Hidden Leaf Village and bring me Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze at once and hurry." She commanded fearing that Naruto truly die today.

"At once Milady." And with that Hikari flashed away. She quickly delivered the messages to the others goddesses and went down to the Hidden Leaf Village to pick up Naruto. Meanwhile the three goddesses Yami, Shimigami and Tsukuyomi had just arrived after Hikari had announced that Kami had summoned them. Miko Tendo or Yami was the goddess of animals, peace, harmony and nature. She was 5'ft3 in her 20's. She had long brown hair until waist; sun kissed tan skin and stunning Green Emerald Jade eyes. She had a D-cup bordering DD-cup breasts and a perfect hour glass figure for a body that is too difficult to ignore. She wore a traditional brown kimono with green linings and cherry blossom petals and a symbol at the back of her kimono that says 'Nature'.

Yuuko Tendo or Shimigami was the goddess of hell, death, order and destruction. She was 5'ft5, had long silvery pearl like hair until her knees, her skin was pale with slight tan and had magnificent Red Ruby colored eyes. She had DD-cup breasts and a figure that women would kill for. She wore a traditional black kimono with silver lining with an image of an eagle and a symbol on the back that says 'Death'. And Luna Tendo or Tsukuyomi the goddess of the moon, knowledge, seas and night sky. She was 5'ft4, had raven color like hair until her hips, her skin was slightly tan and had beautiful Black Onyx colored eyes. She had a large C-cup bordering D-cup breasts amazing slender body that would send most men flying via nosebleed. She wore a dark blue kimono with purple lining and star patterns on it and a symbol at the back that says 'Moon'. They have arrived with questions and curiosity of why their older sister had them summoned unless something was terribly wrong.

"Kami, why have you sent one of your angles to retrieve us dear sister?"Asked Yami.

"Has something happened that was required our full attention and presents?" Asked a worried Tsukuyomi.

"Indeed my dear sisters. The reason why I have summoned you here is because we failed to protect a young soul from a life of pain, suffering and hell." Replied Kami in a very sad voice. Tears started running down her cheeks. Yami saw this and comfort her sister and then Shimigami and Tsukuyomi followed.

"Who is the soul you speak of dear sister and why have failed him?" Asked a curious yet concerned Shimigami. Before Kami could an answer Hikari had returned with a bloody, burned and beaten up Naruto in her hands. The Goddesses were shocked to see a child in such a condition. What's worse was he looked even more bloody and beaten up then before.

"My Lady Kami, I've returned with Naruto as you had requested." Said Hikari placing him on the bed. The four Goddesses were both stunned and furious. To do this to a child who could barely defend himself is something unforgiveable.

"Sister is this young soul the one you speak of?" asked Yami.

"Yes my dear sisters he is the one. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and the child of Prophecy."

"But why is he in such conditions?" asked Shimigami

"After you sealed Kurama into Naruto, some of his chakra took over Naruto's body but quickly returned into the seal. Believing that Kurama had taken over Minato and Kushina decided to place in an orphanage after informing everyone that was the jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, after that people started to abuse and hurt him for holding Kurama and believing that he is the demon that attacked their village. It was to this point that I could not him suffer any longer so I sent Hikari to retrieve him" said Kami.

"But the why isn't he healed yet? Doesn't Hikari have the ability to heal injuries?" asked Yami

"You're right. Hikari, why are his injuries still unhealed? I'd thought you'd be healing him on your way here and why does his wounds look even worse than before?" Asked/Demanded the beautiful Goddess at the angle who was looking a little sacred.

"Forgive me Milady, but I went to retrieve him the villagers and shinobi alike were continuously beating him even when he shows no signs of life. But what sickened me the most was…was…"

"Was what Hikari? What were they doing to him? Please Hikari tell what happened?" she desperately wanted to know what had happened

"Those…those monsters…they…THEY STARTED TO RAPE HIM." Hikari practically screamed unable to hold the emotions that were bottled up. Tears could be seen trailing her cheeks. The Goddesses were shocked was an understatement. They were both speechless and flabbergast. Kami felt her heart nearly stopped and broke down into tears. Yami had a sick feeling in her stomach and threw up. Shimigami was ready to unleash hell itself on those who were responsible for such barbaric behavior. Tsukuyomi also broke down crying unable to accept what the angle had told her.

Hikari fell to her knees, her clutching onto heart and said "I KILLED THEM. I SLAUGHTERED EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS AND CURSED THEIR SOULS TO HELL. I then destroyed their bodies and decided to quickly bring Naruto to you Milady. I couldn't control myself milady. I…I…I just couldn't bear to watch. I…I…"

"Shh…shh…it ok Hikari, I know you didn't mean to kill them but you couldn't bear to watch the actions of fools and child abusers." Said Kami hugging the angle who was still crying on her shoulder. Shimigami was about to begin a slaughter fest on the village when she heard something. "Ghh." She turned to see that Naruto was trying to wake up.

"Sisters, Hikari. Naruto's starting to wake up." informed Shimigami as pointed towards Naruto. Everyone's eyes turned towards Naruto who was on the bed trying to wake up but were in a lot of pain.

"You're right. Come I will heal him immediately." Said Kami as placed her hand on the boy's head and started to heal him. All the wounds, scars, and burned marks were slowly fading away and now there were none. The ladies also noticed that Naruto was malnourished due to him only finding food thru garbage or not having any money to buy some food to eat. When Naruto had finally woken up, he slowly opened his eyes and began to check his surroundings. He thought he was in an alleyway or some abandoned warehouse ready to be used as a justu experiment again but instead he was in the presence of five beautiful women who were looking at relief.

But Naruto was thinking something else. "Ple…Ple...Please don't hurt me. I didn't do anything wrong." as he started to move away from the women, using his to cower himself in case of an attack or beating at the edge of the bed. The goddesses and Hikari were shocked by this. To think that from the beatings and abuse he had suffered from had caused a mental breakdown in believing that anyone would beat him just like that. Kami was the first to recover and move closer towards the young blonde who still cowering at the corner. When she reached him, she pulled him into a hug.

"Shh…shh…it's ok Naruto. No one is going to hurt you here I can promise you that." Said Kami as she continued to soothe him, trying to calm him down. With tears still running down his cheeks, Naruto felt the hug from the woman was both warm and safe. But most of all he felt that there was love in the hug.

When Naruto broke from the hug, he looked at Kami and asked in a soft yet sacred voice "Are…are you sure no one will hurt me?"

"Of course no one will hurt you? Why would anyone want to hurt a cute and innocent child who has done nothing wrong?" Asked Kami in a curious motherly tone.

"Because everyone said that I'm a demon, a monster and I should deserve to be beaten and must die. That I killed people and attacked the village. Why? Why do say that? Why did I do? I would never hurt anyone honest." He said broke down crying while hugging Kami again.

'They really broke him an innocent child's spirit to the point of accepting such hardships and abuse. They really have become monsters themselves' everyone thought. Kami smiled and she cupped his whisker cheeks and started to rub them gently. He became to calm down and then let out a light purr. Everyone giggled at this.

"Naruto no matter what others say, you are not a demon or a monster. You are you. You are Naruto a young Maelstrom who will become a great man in the world." Said Kami as she kissed him on his forehead. Naruto blushed deep red his face was almost identical to a tomato and steam came out of his head. Everyone giggled at the young whisked blonde's antics.

"So…so…sorry but may I ask how do know my name? It's just never seen you beautiful ladies before?" asked the curious blonde. All five women started to blush after being called beautiful by the young blonde.

"Yes, of course Naruto we haven't been introduced yet have we? I am Hiruka Tendo or Kami the Goddesses of Heaven, Light, Life and all Creations and these are sisters Miko Tendo or Yami the Goddesses of Animals, Peace, Harmony and Nature, Yuuko Tendo or Shimigami the Goddesses of Hell, Death, Destruction and Order and Luna Tendo or Tsukuyomi the Goddesses of the Moon, Seas, the Night Skies and Knowledge. And little cutely here is Hikari. She an angle but I personally consider her like my own daughter." She said while playing with Hikari cheeks.

Hikari blushed at this. "Milady" Hikari pouted cutely while everyone laughed at their antics. Naruto lowered his head thinking if he is in the presence of four goddesses then that only means one thing.

"So I'm dead now. They finally killed me huh. I guess they finally killed their demon." Said Naruto as tears started running down his cheeks. This time it was Shimigami who pulled into a warm embrace and said "Naruto I can assure you that you are not a demon or dead."

"I'm...I'm not."

"Of course not. Only Kami and I can decide who lives and dies." Said Shimigami as she stared into those beautiful sapphire blue eyes.

"By the way, where are we anyway?" asked a curious Naruto.

"Well Naruto, right now we are in Heaven, The Realm of the Goddesses. This is also where space and time are both parallel and unparallel meaning that time is different here as a year in here can become an hour or a day on earth or make it slower and the space is unlimited meaning the space here can expand beyond anything. Only the four of us and selected angles like Hikari are allowed to be here unless we allow it" Said Yami.

"There is also a reason why we have brought you here Naruto."Said Tsukuyomi. Naruto just gave them a confused stared.

"You see Naruto the reason why you're here Naruto is that you are the child of prophecy. The savior of the world, the one who will end the cycle of hatred and the one who will bring balance and peace to the ninja world."Said Kami.

"But I'm not a ninja. I could barely defend myself against a civilian let alone a normal ninja? Besides everyone thinks I'm a lousy demon that should just die."

"Naruto. I will say this once again you are not and never will be a demon. Because you were born of a pure heart and soul. You are willing to forgive those who have wronged in so many ways. Only one with such a pure heart can be chosen for greatness even when the villagers mistreat you still decided to forgive them which is why we have chosen you as the child of Prophecy. Also no demon would ever forgive anyone attacking and provoking them" Said Kami. Naruto thought for a moment

'Mmm… well what Kami said was true. Even when the villagers attack and mistreat me, I still want to protect them no matter what and it's because of all this hate. Then I will break the cycle of hatred and unite the lands.'

"Will you be with me when I help bring peace to the ninja world? You won't abandon me will you?"

"Of course not Naruto. We will never abandon you no matter what." Said Yami as all four Goddesses and Hikari hugged. Naruto felt something in his that he had never felt before. Love. It was like the love of being part of a family. A family with a mother, aunts and an older sister that he had never met before. Naruto wished that there was a place he can call home with a family.

"Naruto" he shot up and looked at them. "Would you like to eat something? I know that you are probably hungry right now." Said Shimigami as she received a nod from him.

"I'll go get some food for you ok Naruto." Said Tsukuyomi as she ruffled his hair before disappearing and reappearing with some rice, miso soup, teriyaki chicken, steamed vegetables, smoked salmon with gravy and a small bottle of milk. Yami made a table and chair as Tsukuyomi placed the food on the table and instructed Naruto to eat. At first, he taught it would be nice to finally eat something not from a garbage can but he was about to pick up the chopsticks he hesitated.

"What wrong Naruto? You don't like the food?" ask Tsukuyomi in concerned tone.

"NO. It's not that. It looks and smells amazing. It's just that it doesn't feel right for me to be eating in front of you like this. While I'm the only one with food on the table, I feel it wouldn't be right if there are others who are at the table watching me eat. It won't seem nice. So who would like to join me?" Said Naruto trying to be polite to the ladies in front of him. Shimigami tackled Naruto into a hug, pushing the boy's head into her ample bosoms

"Aww. That's so sweet of you. Who knew you were such a gentleman Naruto." Naruto was now blushing up a storm. Five chairs appeared out of nowhere along with their food.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat." Said Shimigami as she let's go of Naruto who was red as a tomato and started to eat. The other goddesses and alongside Hikari just sighed at Shimigami's antics but they decided quickly sat down and started to eat with them. Once everyone had finished their meals

"Thank you for the (yawn) food. It was (yawn) delicious." Said a sleepy Naruto while rubbing his eyes.

"I see someone's feeling a little sleepy. Come Naruto, I'll tuck you in." said Kami as she picked him up and placed him in her arms then walked over to the bed and tucked him in, wished him good night and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good Night (yawn) mommy." Said a very sleepy Naruto. Kami was surprised by this. Naruto just called her mommy. Then she looked at Naruto and gave him a small smile.

'Mommy huh? Well he has been neglected the love of a mother and family. Plus I won't mind having Naruto as a son because when I look at him I really do see him as my own son like I see Hikari as a daughter. Maybe I will give him the love of a mother that he been neglected and my sisters could be his aunts or new mom's as well and Hikari as an older sister. Yes it is decided, from tomorrow onwards Naruto is my son.' As walked over to her sisters, they noticed a smile and happiness in her eyes. They knew it had to be good news.

"Hiruka is there something you would like to tell us." Asked Luna

"Yes indeed. I have decided to adopt Naruto and officially make him my son and a part of our family." Said Hiruka surprising everyone in the room.

"That is great news. But what about his life on earth and his biological parents." Asked Yami

"I know. But you do know that he was felt in an orphanage after Kurama was sealed into by his parents thinking that their son soul had been taken over him. Let's not forget his own mother was a jinchuuriki before him believes that he is the demon itself." Said Kami in an angry yet disappointed manner.

"If you believe it's the right decision then I will accept. Besides, I can't resist those cute whiskers on his cheeks." Said Yuuko with a sequel "I too believe that it is the right decision. He deserves the happiness and love of a family." Said Luna

"Very well then. If all of you truly believe it's the right decision then I approve as well." Conformed Miko to her sister's decision

"Then it's settled. Starting tomorrow I will adopt Naruto and the four of us will perform a blood ritual on him thus making him our son." Said Hiruka "Wait our son. What do you mean by our son? We thought you wanted to adopt him why are you roping into this?" Luna asked who was slightly suspicious even though she wouldn't mind being one of Naruto's mothers. "Yuuko is an example."

"Why me? What did I do?" she asked curiously

"You like Naruto. You admitted that you wouldn't mind having Naruto here with us. All of you wouldn't mind having Naruto here with us as a family. You saw how bad his life was and even after going through all that he still remains strong and his will to protect those he dim precious to him will keep him strong. When I looked into his earlier I saw something in his eyes that I never seen before happiness. He is happy whenever he is around us, I can also tell that he wants to be with us as a family. The look in his eyes told me that he sees us as a mother, aunts and an older sister. All I ask is will you accept him as a son and Hikari will you accept him as a little brother."

"Milady do you really need to ask. I had already accepted him as a little brother the minute you announced you were going to adopt him as a son plus I wouldn't mind being there for him when he needs someone in his life to help him grow up and be there every step of the way. And who better than us." Said Hikari. Hiruka was proud and happy that Hikari had accepted Naruto as a little brother and is willing to be by his side as is Hikari. She looked to her sisters and asked.

"Well Hikari already gave me her answer. Do I need to ask one more time? Are you three willing to accept Naruto as a son and give him a family?" Hiruka finished as she looked at her sisters with her most deadly weapon the infamous Puppy Dog Eyes looked. Miko, Yuuko and Luna looked at each other and sighed. They knew if she used the puppy dog eyes there is no escape. No one has been able to resist those eyes of her without being able to submit to them. They looked at each other then looked at Hiruka

"Ok. We will accept becoming Naruto's mother." Said Miko getting Hiruka excited.

"Also we will have to reveal who his actual parents are and since he is the Child of Prophecy we need to train him in the shinobi way and become a true ninja." Suggested Luna who received nods from everyone.

"And I know just whom to choose from. After all, they are willing to help even before we ask them to." Said Yuuko

"Might we ask who they are Milady Yuuko?" Hikari ask curiously of who might train her soon-to-be little brother.

"That is a surprise."

"We'll worry about that tomorrow. Right now let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."


End file.
